


Ouija Phone

by Damatris



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, Everyone is implied to be there, Gen, I have no excuses, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damatris/pseuds/Damatris
Summary: "Why are you carrying that?" Diego asked pointing at the old ouija board."Oh, my dear brother Ben wants to make a phone call." Klaus exclaimed wiggling the board for emphasis.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Ouija Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

"Why are you carrying that?" Diego asked pointing at the old ouija board.

"Oh, my dear brother Ben wants to make a phone call." Klaus exclaimed wiggling the board for emphasis. "Manifesting him is way harder than giving him the ability to touch things. So, Tadaa, a comprise! "

"Gather around children. Benny boy is about to share his wisdom." Klaus said setting everything ready for a séance.

After everyone had settled down leaving careful space for Ben, the planchette started to move. Others holding their breaths in anticipation, Klaus started to spell out the first word.

" B - I - T... BITCH!" Klaus crowed, seemingly high fiveing empty air.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. I'm not sorry. But I really don't know what happened.


End file.
